Secrets on the Forest
by SrOnii
Summary: A team of the Special Forces with the help of Sub-Zero and Scorpion go on a unknown forest hunting for Kano who was seen around. They end up finding out the forest is not totally just a bunch of standing trees. Mortal Kombat slash and smuts. Sub-Zero/Scorpion, Johnny Cage/Kenshi.
1. Prologue - Falling to the Forest

**So... I'm sitting at home with this really complicated and long pharmacology subject to study for a test a would have two days later and I just take my phone and decide to play a round of Mortal Kombat X for Mobile. As I am playing, I notice the characters features and I think (again) about something I've been thinking since I watched the Story Mode Movie on YouTube… This game have the hottest males appearances.**

 **Then I open the editor and start writing and this is it. Basically just a shameless porn to satisfy my desires of one day watching the Mortal Kombat characters in a very smutty fic.**

 **So, if the character's semblance doesn't make you happy, have this nice human dreamcast to help you out: Jax – Ildris Elba; Johnny Cage – Chris Pratt; Sub-Zero – Richard Armitage; Scorpion – Byung-Hun Lee; Kano – Bradley Cooper; Kenshi – Tim Kang.**

 ** _Prologue – Falling to The Forest_**

Jax was simply… Jax, from the start. Despite Sonya's interest to come along and help with the investigation, he demanded her to stay at the jet and watch the outsides for intruder. Beside she could monitor the forest from there and she was way better with this. Not better than she was fighting, but Sub-Zero, Scorpion or Johnny Cage sending the orders… Just, nope! Kenshi would be a good choice, but he was the only one capable to guide then correctly through unexplored territory.

The last experience they had with weird forest in the middle of nowhere was a little bit traumatic, but if Kano had his way on this one, it is worth the check.

"Sonya, we are close to the first suspect area. Do you see anything different?" Jax asks on his wrist-com.

"Not at all," Sonya grants "Beside the huge heat detected from there, nothing wrong. Be careful, guys. Judging by the temperature, this maybe some kind of reactor."

"Why would Kano need a reactor in the middle of a forest?" Johnny inquires.

"I think this is what we're here for," Kenshi interferes, "To figure it out."

"Check-mate, Fold-man," Johnny rolls his eyes.

The group slows down its walk, so they can check carefully. Jax keeps an eye open for threats, but no matter how deep they go into the forest nothing abnormal comes to sight.

"Sonya, report," Jax requests.

"You are right over it. If there should be something suspicious, you should be looking at it," the Major informs.

"But there's nothing here," Johnny restates.

"Not over the ground, at least," Scorpion says, knelt to touch the soil. "This floor is hot. Something lies under it."

"So Kano has his base on the underground," Jax analyzes "We need to find an entrance."

"Guys… I think something is really wrong," Sonya states, "If Kano is doing something inside this forest, shouldn't you be killing a bunch of Black Dragon thugs by now?"

The five-man group look at each other with the same doubt she has. Whenever Kano and the Black Dragon have their schemes to put up they try every single way to keep intruders away, dead or alive, but this forest is simply clean. In fact, inhabited. Not a single animal crossed their path since they entered the trees.

"We are heading back," Kenshi informs.

But before they give the next step the ground rumbles loudly.

"Tell me that one was your stomach," Johnny kids around to Jax.

The deserved answer is not given. The ground crushes and the floor breaks, leaving them to a free fall. Jax holds to the edge of the hole made by the crush with Johnny holding on to his leg. Scorpion throws his kunai to a tree and keeps Sub-Zero on the air, holding his hand. Kenshi does not move, he floats with the help of his telepathy.

"Guys, what's happening?" Sonya inquires.

"I guess someone knows we're here," Kenshi answers, looking at the nucleus of the hole open into the ground. It emanates a bright red light but nothing can be seen besides this.

The brunches of the trees start spluttering and cracking all around them.

"It's not a someone, it's a something," Sub-Zero states, "The forest is alive."

Vines drive themselves to Kenshi, but are promptly torn apart by Sento. Jax manages to throw Johnny over the edge, but a wall of brunches and thorns greets the actor. They try to wrap around him, but Cage uses his speed to quickly slip out of their trap and tear them.

"Hanzo!" Kenshi levitates ahead to Scorpion and Sub-Zero who are both in trouble with the vines whipping them around.

"Guys, I'm sending the support team, just keep alive," Sonya informs.

"Gives a not-so-obvious order!" Johnny demands.

"Fuck you!" The Major retorts.

"I'm afraid I can't accomplish this one now," Johnny says, trying to escape the vines again.

"They surrounded us," Kenshi states, trying to levitate Scorpion and Sub-Zero to the safe ground.

"We've been surrounded the moment we entered this place," says Jax, shooting the closest amount of brunches.

"Not for so long," Scorpion blasts fire into the brunches. For a moment, it works as they fall back, shaking in the air and making burning ashes fly around, but not much after this they keep up with the attempt to wrap them. "What the…"

"They are immune to ice as well," Sub-Zero states, watching the plants break the blocks of ice in which he trapped them.

"Sonya, where's that support team?" Jax tries to keep the vines away, but one of them take away his gun and wraps around his arms. He manages to pull free, but more grab onto him, making impossible for him to break so many at one time.

"On their way," she informs, nearly as desperate as them, because she can hear everything.

"Better make their way shorter," Johnny tries to kick a brunch, but it catches his legs. Kenshi tries to help him, but the vines take away Sento and wrap around his waist.

"Sonya!" Jax exclaims.

"Guys, hold on just a little bit longer!" Sonya implores, however, instead of a nervous answer, all that she gets is the sound of static. The wrist-com has been damage and she spends the next two minutes screaming for anyone to answer, but as no one does, she grabs her weapons on the desk of the jet and heads to the forest insides.


	2. Scorpion and Sub-Zero

**_Chapter 1 – Scorpion and Sub-Zero_**

When the vines threw them inside the hole, Scorpion tried his best to keep Sub-Zero safe. He was knocked unconscious by a brunch and was on a free fall before the yellow ninja could grab him. The way down turned hotter and hotter, until the red nucleus approached and Scorpion could no longer keep his eyes open.

They woke up on the cell they are right now: a cave-like room locked by brunch-made railings. Both well, aside from the wounds made on the fight with the branches, but no several injure that could stop them from trying to escape. However, their very attempts were unsuccessful. No matter if they were frozen to the breaking point or burnt to ashes, they branches would grow quicker than they were destroyed.

"How much time has it been?" Scorpion asks, trying one more time to burn the wood railings.

"I don't know. All our equipment has been damaged. Stop trying, it's useless," the cryomancer advises, "You'll only exhaust yourself."

"We need to get off this place and find the others, Liang. Cage, Takahashi and Briggs may not be as well as we are," Scorpion states.

"I know, but we already tried everything. We can't teleport, we can't burn or freeze those plants to death… We have nothing else to try," Sub-Zero sighs and sits down resting his head to the rock wall behind him.

"We're just gonna sit here and wait for death to come?"

"Sonya will bring the support, I trust her."

"So do I, but we can't leave her to do all the work."

"Hanzo, what else do you want us to do? It's not like we have a whole control panel to help Sonya come to us and release us. We have no food, no water, no means of communication, we can't exhaust ourselves to a dead point. Have some rest, I'm sure they're on their way to us."

Scorpion finally gives in and sits on the opposite wall. He closes his eyes for a moment, until both him and Liang hear something outside their cage. Roots are moving through the ground straight into their direction. They wrap around themselves making some kind of cocoon and as it opens, both of them are surprised to see a beautiful woman emerging from the inside.

"Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang," she says with a mysterious smile, "Not so tough as I thought."

"Who are you and why do you keep us as your prisoners?" Hanzo demands.

"Oh, maybe a little tough," she chuckles, "I guess it doesn't matter for you to know my name now that you'll be with me forever… My name is Melantha, and I am the owner of this forest."

" _Dark flower_ ," Sub-Zero analyzes the meaning of her name.

"Very smart," she says, "The reasons why I keep you prisoners… well, I'm gonna have to list them. First, you enter my forest without my permission, then you attack my innocent plants that were just trying to defend themselves," Neither Liang nor Hanzo can tell if the revolt on her voice is genuine or feigned. As she talks, the roots and vines around her approach the cell "But the main reason is because I can deny my children fresh food and it has been long since I can't sprinkle my garden."

The branches enter the cell. Both Scorpion and Sub-Zero recede to the bottom of the room, being surrounded.

"You will soon find out that they get their fertilizer in a very easy way. You will feel them whether you want it or not" Melantha exclaims and reenters here root cocoon with a maniacal laughter.

"What do we do?" Hanzo asks, trying to set the roots on fire, but as soon as the burnt parts turn to ash their tips grow back.

"I don't know. Weren't you the active one just a minute ago?" Liang freezes a pile of branches, but they break the ice easily.

It does not take long until they wrap around their wrists and ankles, keeping them in place.

"What now?" Scorpion inquires.

Two new roots appear from the roof, each of them arranged with a large flower on the tip.

"Did you really have to ask?" Sub-Zero scoffs.

The roots approach and the flowers open. Scorpion and Sub-Zero can do nothing as the petals engulf their heads, obliging them to breath the pollen inside the flowers. The first breathe has no effect but as soon as the second one reaches their lungs, both of them are knocked unconscious.

…

Sub-Zero wakes up seeing Scorpion's face looking at him in concern.

"Hanzo…" he murmurs.

"Are you okay?" the other queries.

"A little dizzy," Liang raises his head to look at the cell they are still at. "What happened? How are we still alive?"

"I don't know," Scorpion shrugs, "It looks like the pollen wasn't poisonous."

"Then… what was it supposed to do?"

"I don't know, either. Did the plants hurt you?"

"No. You?"

"Neither. What was the plant food Melantha was talking about?"

"I don't know, but taking from the facts it is not blood."

Both of them just sit on the floor and think for a while. The rescue has not yet arrived and there is not much to do. The only thing bothering Sub-Zero is the temperature of the cell, which seems to be growing with each second.

"Anything wrong?" Hanzo inquires. He is aware of Liang's unquietness.

"Aren't you feeling hot?"

"Normally I don't care for hot temperatures."

"Normally I don't even feel hot temperatures, there's ice coming out of my body," Sub-Zero points out, "Something is wrong with me," he lifts up and starts walking around the room, breathing hard as he feels it hotter and hotter.

"Hey, calm down," Hanzo raises up as well, trying to talk face to face to his friend.

"I think it was the pollen," Sub-Zero looks at his hands. The ice still smokes its way out of his limbs, then why the hell he keeps feeling this hot?

"Stop for a while," Scorpion holds him by the shoulder, "Being on a physical rush won't diminish your body temperature."

Relief runs through Liang's body the moment Hanzo's hand touch him. He stops walking and rests for a while staring at his friends eyes. Scorpion does stare back at him and sees everything rushing through Sub-Zero's blue eyes. Desperation, fear, things he never saw his friend showing before.

"It's okay. It is gone," Liang breathes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

Hanzo takes his hands of and it is like hell for Kuai Liang again. His skin burns once more and he grunts in protest, what makes Hanzo hold his shoulders again.

"What is wrong with us?" Sub-Zero asks.

"I don't know, but since I woke up I have this awful migraine and it was gone the moment I touched you."

"The heat is gone as soon as your hands touch me… Whatever those plants did, we need to be connected to cut the effect."

"So I can't release you," Scorpion slips his hands through Sub-Zero's arms until he reaches for his hands, "What is she planning?"

"I don't know, but thank you," Sub-Zero pulls Scorpion by the hand so they can sit back. "Sonya needs to arrive quickly. This pollen may have more serious effects."

"Don't worry about it," Hanzo states, "No matter what effects it brings, I'll be here. None of them will harm you," he grants.

Liang looks back at him surprised with the words, but something inside makes him feel good for hearing them.

"Thank you… again…" he says, not breaking eye contact with Hanzo. Before he can control himself, he is leaning in to kiss his friend, but the yellow ninja backs off at the first contact of their lips

"What are you…?"

"Sorry. I don't know what happened to me," he kicks the ground with his ankle and looks up.

"No problem…" Hanzo leads a hand to his bearded chin and makes him look into his eyes, "It didn't feel bad. I would do it again."

Sub-Zero smiles and leans in once more. This time they kiss with passion, sucking on each other's lips and biting softly on the start. Liang sticks his tongue out into Hanzo's mouth and he grabs it with his lips, sucking with pleasure. It arouses both of them on the point that Liang leaves a low moan escape his mouth. They break apart for a moment, to look at each other's eyes and both smile. Were their eyes always pink? They don't remember, but Hanzo thinks they match Liang's face perfectly as well as Sub-Zero thinks that he is beautiful with those eyes.

They kiss again, this time, Liang moves to stay over Hanzo's legs, sitting on his thighs with bent knees around them. Scorpion's hand go bold and press to Sub-Zero's thighs, making their way until to his lower back.

"Touch me, Hanzo," Liang murmurs on his mouth, "If touching me is the only way you can keep that hell away from me, then touch me in every possible way."

"As you wish."

Hanzo finally gains the courage to move his hands down to Sub-Zero's ass, pressing his cheeks protected by his pants. He feels the need to tear the fabric apart and feels his friend's skin on his hands, how the muscle would tense under his palms but he is too busy feeling Sub-Zero's beard scratch on his neck as the blue ninja kisses the space right under his ear.

Sub-Zero's hands are smarter than his and start undoing his vest while he stands still, hazed by the sensation. When Hanzo awakes, he decides their clothes are simply on the way, so it is a matter of time, until both of them have nothing but their skin to wear. Sub-Zero takes his seat back, fractioning his hard member to Scorpion's while they kiss, and Hanzo finally fulfills his desire to feel the blue ninja's buttocks tense into his grip.

"They're cold," he comments.

"Make them warm," Sub-Zero pleads, shutting him up with one more kiss.

Hanzo takes the hint and raises his hand a little before lowering full speed into the white soft skin, causing the strong snap sound to echo through the prison. Sub-Zero stops kissing him and looks at him with a devilish smile before biting his lower lip. Scorpion kiss him again and this time more hungrily, as he keeps the spank on his friends ass, each slap congratulated by a moan from Liang.

He stops only when he feels the soft skin warm under his touch, this moment, he tries and spins Liang so he is laying on the floor, Hanzo between his legs. The yellow ninja kisses his neck, making him moan more, and keeps kissing and licking his skin from the shoulder to his chest. Sub-Zero's nipples are just like the rest of his body: cold. Hanzo takes his time sucking on each little bud, until he feels them warming up. It's ironic how he is touching Liang to keep the heat away, but is warming him himself.

Liang moan as Hanzo keeps going down on his belly until he reaches his groin and takes hold of his aching cock. He is so hard that the simple touch sends him almost over the edge. The Shirai Ryu kisses Sub-Zero's inner thighs on both sides before mouthing his testicles. Sub-Zero moans loudly at the contact and as Hanzo starts sucking slowly, he can't hold himself and comes on his friend's hand.

Hanzo looks up with a smile.

Sub-Zero stays hard, despite his newly done orgasm, and Scorpion has no problem with it. He keeps sucking his balls and finally goes to lick the shaft he held on. Neither of them realizes as the small moss starts growing under them, and Scorpion cleans the sperm on his hands onto it.

He engulfs Sub-Zero cock, causing the Lin Kuei to restart his moaning. Scorpion's mouth is so hot and humid that Liang cannot help but thrust into it. Hanzo takes it off of his mouth coughing.

"Sorry," Sub-Zero supports himself on his elbows to look at him.

"No problem," Scorpion looks up with a smile.

"Let me make it up to you," he opens space for Hanzo to lay down on his back and starts making the same process, starting with kissing and then going to his neck. He does something Hanzo has not done: chewing on his ear. Scorpion struggles under him with a grunt of approval.

Sub-Zero then goes down to his nipples trying to give the same attention that he had, but it does not seem to apply the same effect. Maybe Scorpion is just no so sensitive to nipple play. However, he does react when Liang's tongue slips over his navel. Maybe it is just tickling, but the Lin Kuei plays a little more before reaching to his friend's cock. It is pulsing and warm and Sub-Zero cannot wait to put it in his mouth and feel the taste.

He would not say sublime, but it does taste pretty good. That makes him think why they never tried this before with each other and why are they trying now? The answer is nowhere in his mid to be found and it does not matter anyway. He feels Hanzo's hand in his short hair and then the hot liquid in his mouth. He has no trouble with it, does not taste bad, but once Scorpion's over with coming, he takes the cock out of his mouth and spits the content on the sheet of moss.

"That was good," Hanzo admits.

"You're still up for what I see," Sub-Zero points his rock solid member.

"I can do more than this certainly."

Sub-Zero chuckles before kissing him hungrily. Maybe Hanzo will still taste himself on his mouth; this thoughts excite the Lin Kuei a lot.

"Get over here," says Hanzo, getting up and giving room for Liang to lay, "On your stomach."

The blue ninja obeys and feels Hanzo laying over him, their bodies fitting together perfectly, touching each other in every possible way just like Sub-Zero pleaded in the beginning. Hanzo's cock slips in between his buttocks and he tries buckling up to acquire some friction at a more intimate area. Scorpions kisses his nape while he does so, leaving him to work alone for a while.

Hanzo then starts trailing kisses down his spine feeling the cold skin on his lips. Even after all the things they did, it is not warm, maybe less cold but no warm. When he reaches for Liang's tailbone, the blue ninja unleashes a gasp, hinting Scorpion to give an experimental bite on the place. Sub-Zero moans in response buckles his hips for one more try and Hanzo obliges giving a little more attention to that point before going down to the cleft of Sub-Zero's ass.

Both of them have a thought when Scorpion's hands grab Sub-Zero's cheeks to pull them apart. They are sure they never have been with another man; Hanzo is sure he never probed someone's ass before; Liang is sure no one ever touched his ass before, and even if they do not have any reason to keep going neither why they are doing this, they just want it so bad.

Scorpion gives a slow lick on it. It tastes reasonably good… Well, not actually, just does not taste bad either and Liang's gasp when he does so turns him on even more. The Lin Kuei brings his hands to Hanzo's head and pulls it closer while pushes his ass into it, forcing the yellow ninja to lick and suck the way he likes and it is not a problem for Scorpion to do so. He bites the sensitive skin while feeling the muscle buttocks smashing his face in between them and Sub-Zero's moans are more than a reward for his acts. He also takes his time to bite on the flesh of Sub-Zero's round ass leaving red marks over the bright pink skin, which is the only part of his body now warmed by the earlier spank, it never occurred to him that his friend's ass could be so beautiful.

"Do it, Hanzo," Liang begs, raising his lower body on his knees "Please, don't take it any longer."

"Are you sure?"

"As the sky is blue."

Hanzo obliges and positions himself to align his cock to Liang's entrance, who also stays on all four. It is not as cold as the rest of his body. Maybe it was the time Scorpion past warming it with his tongue or maybe it is Sub-Zero's anxiety, who knows or who cares? They have no lube but oddly Hanzo feels his cock slipping inside Liang easily. He pushes inch by inch carefully.

Liang needs to catch his breath. It really hurts. They should have used fingers, damn…

"Am I harming you?"

"No… Not actually, it's just really big," Liang looks over his shoulder and crooks his mouth in a smirk. Hanzo comprehends his message and pushes a little slower.

It does feels less painful when Hanzo is slow, but it also feels boring, unexciting. When he sense his friend's pubic hair touching his ass he let's out a shaky breath. His cock is softened by now.

"Take your time," Hanzo advises.

And Liang does. It will not stop hurting, he realizes, the best that can happen is to feel more comfortable and that pain starts mixing with some pleasure.

"Move," he commands and Hanzo obliges.

The friction is indescribable and somewhat stimulant, making blood pump to his cock once again. Scorpion makes it slow and gentle, thrusting with care not to hurt him and this is good, but not good enough for what he realizes.

"Harder, please," Liang demands.

"No need to ask again," Hanzo says as he buckles his hips more concisely to collide with his friend's.

The rhythm built up sends Sub-Zero's cock to the pulsing point again, though he thinks something is missing. His thought are lost somewhere inside his brain when Hanzo shifts the position to support himself only by a knee and foot. This causes his cock to go further inside Liang and right to direction of his prostate. When the shock occurs, Sub-Zero gasps. This is something new and definitely good, he wants more.

And Hanzo gives it to him for a long while in this position. It is not constant and this makes it even better, because the friction is good by itself but becomes better when the nerves inside are touched.

The position starts being uncomfortable for both of them. Their knees ache, so Sub-Zero shifts to lay on his back and raises his legs to support them on Scorpion's shoulders as he kneels between them. The new penetration is less painful but yet uncomfortable as it passes the ring of muscles.

"How do you feel?" Scorpion asks.

"Not bad… I feel it like, right here," he jokes, pointing his chest. Hanzo moves Liang's legs to wrap around his own waist and pull himself forward to kiss again. The movements are shorter this way, but feel somewhat tighter. Liang bites his lip on the kiss arousing him even more and stimulating to quicken the pace.

Sub-Zero's cock is trapped between their bodies, gaining some friction from their abdomens but Hanzo feels like he needs more. He forces himself backwards, starting to make longer thrusts while fisting the Lin Kuei's cock.

Kuai Liang groans and moans from pain, from pleasure and mostly for the knowledge that his friend is the one giving it all to him. He cannot warn Hanzo when his orgasm approaches. The overwhelming sensation reduces his vocabulary to whiny swearing until he feels his own sperm spurting over his stomach.

Liang's ass clenches unceasingly while he comes, this makes Hanzo's go to heaven. He doesn't know he has to take it off – he never been with a man before, just a reminder – and that makes Liang's sensitive burst through his throat as moans that only give him the stimulation he needs to come, filling his friends insides with his semen. His body shivers and exhaustion hits them both.

Hanzo retracts himself and lays beside Liang. Both their hands still firmly gripping each other's.

"That was one wonderful touch," Liang jokes.

"We can do this again later, can't we?"

"Maybe," Sub-Zero shifts in his position. The pain in his intimate areas cannot let him know if he will be able to repeat this anytime soon.

They do not talk about anything else, just lay there and sleep, over the sheets of moss. None of them realizes the amount of branches and vines, which spread across the room while they were in "activity". The plants make their way to clean Sub-Zero's belly and their way inside his ass to collect the portion inside. Melantha appears with a sheepish grin on the cell door.

"I told you, you will feed them, wether you want or not," she walks away satisfied with the scene, as the plants follow her anywhere she goes. "What?" she asks one of the root, "More visitants? Let's see who's stepping in our garden this time."

...

"It's not easy, Major," the soldier informs Sonya. Everything is there. Their wrist-coms, Sento, Sub-Zero's and Scorpion's swords as well as Jax's weapons, but there no signal of a fight anywhere, the ground is perfectly straight, no trees harmed, anything.

"Keep looking," Sonya orders, "We'll find our way to them, no matter how much time it'll take."

The soldier salutes and goes to his group while the Major looks around. She feels observed but shakes the feeling away.

For now.

…

 **Well… I wanted Sub-Zero and Scorpion to be the romantic part of the story. It ends here. Sorry about anyone who thought about Kenshi cuddling with Johnny Cage or Jax. This is not what's going to happen.**


	3. Kenshi and Cage

**Guys, if you're thinking its weird for them to orgasm multiple times, remember that they are under the effect of the pollen. Also, sorry for taking so long. I didn't see the time passing, it's been almost three months since the last chapter, but I haven't written this one yet, so when I checked it, I put the dirtiest playlist I had on my phone and got to business :) Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Oh, any mistakes (like brunches), blame it on me. I don't have a beta-reader and English is not my mother language, so… Sorry xD**

Kenshi Takahashi is completely fine with this splitting headache he has, he can meditate to distract himself out of it—but just because he cannot use his telepathic powers to brush it off, he tried—and stay quiet a little, however, it is too difficult to concentrate with Cage making such a mess inside of their cells. He says he has a powerful heat coming up his body and does not know how to stop and Kenshi cannot help him either, since he tried to relieve the sensation with his telepathy as well but it was in vain. Johnny Cage's force balls and speed were no help for them to break the branches, neither were Takahashi's telekinetic pushes.

When Melantha visited them, he was sure that something was about to go on but the plants she left behind only made them sleep and wake up with this disturbing effects. They suspected it was some kind of poison that would kill them, but it has been an hour or so now and nothing changed.

Cage was now practicing kicks all over the place, making his shoes crush on the ground and take away Kenshi's concentration. This is terrible, he needs concentration to make the migraine go away but need the migraine to go away to achieve the concentration he needs.

"Would you calm yourself down just for a moment, I'm trying to make my head stop aching," he requests… finally. He has been holding himself for quite a while.

"I gotta distract myself from this heat too, Fold-man, doing exercises is the only way I can make myself believe it's not here," Cage requests. "I already took off my shirt and my jacket, unless you want me naked in front of you, this is our only solution by now."

"I can't see you, imbecile, there's no problem for me if you get naked."

Well, actually, Kenshi can still feel the heat wave eradiating from Cage's body and it is becoming hotter and hotter, this is the reason why he is being so liberal with Johnny, he knows it must be hell to endure this.

"Nah, it won't be today you'll get me to take my pants off in front of you," Johnny jokes, but Takahashi can hear his shoes fall to the ground and the noise of his zipper being open, "Maybe just the pants."

"Wow. Such a good view," the samurai states.

"Thank you very m— Oh, you bastard," the actors throws his pants in Kenshi's direction, but they never even reach him. Instead, Kenshi uses his telekinesis to fold them and put them politely on the floor beside Johnny's other clothes and he laughs as he does it.

"Try doing push-ups or a less noisy exercise please."

"Do you understand that it's not about the exercises? I'm burning here, man, my lips are dry but I don't feel any thirst and I haven't sweated yet. It's like I'm being baked alive. Here, feel me."

Johnny extends his hand and touches Takahashi's forearm. The headache fades as does the heat.

"Whoa… It's gone," he releases Kenshi's arm and it instantly comes back, "What the burning fuck?"

"Give me your hand, Cage," Takahashi commands. The actor obliges and feels the relief of the cold wind coming from the outsides of the cell. He has not felt them for a time and now it is great to have his skin being refreshed. "When you touch me, my head stops aching," the samurai states. "I guess we need to stay in contact with each other if we want this scourge to leave us alone."

"Oh, great, want me to lay on your lap as well? What the hell did that witch want from us?" Cage sits beside Takahashi.

"I don't know, but stay quiet for now. You have no excuse to be moving that much again."

"Fine, fine, just… turn to the side and get your back on mine so we can stay without shaking hands forever."

Kenshi does as he is told, turning his back to Cage and the actor shifts behind him, supporting his own back on the samurai's. Takahashi tries to meditate again, it seems to be the only way to pass the time in this place. His concentration is reaching a peaceful level until a thump on this shoulder drags him back down to conscience. Cage is snoring slightly and the samurai snorts in annoyance.

"Hey, Cage," he calls, making the actor mumble, "Cage, wake up."

"Why? We have nothing else to do," Cage states bashfully.

"Because you're putting your whole weigh on my back," Kenshi pushes his spine up, causing Johnny to fall forward and finally wake up.

"Argh, fine," he growls.

Kenshi tries to go back to his meditation, but he feels a tingle down his stomach. Why is he turning aroused right now? Maybe the concentration will take the feelings away…

Not really.

Despite his efforts to make no fuss about it being successful, he still feels uncomfortable and the erection just stays there making his pants impossibly tight. He shifts in his sit enough to fix it and feels Cage shifting as well, but he hears the sound of clothes slipping away on his skin.

"Are you getting naked?" Inquires the samurai.

"Well… Some of the heat is back," Johnny lies.

Not actually a _lie_ , but an omission. The heat is back but it is not abnormal at all, he is aroused as well and in the back of his mind, he thought that Kenshi would not see or care if he just got naked right here and now.

"You feel it as well," the telepath states, "You won't do this relying on me, Cage. Go get your _heat_ off away from me."

"Hey, you feel it too."

"I'm not trying to masturbate, am I?"

"Neither am I…" Kenshi can feel a little more heat going to Johnny's cheeks. He's not the blushing kind, but he sure knows that the samurai can look inside his mind "I'm just relieving the pressure over it. Maybe the cold wind will help it out."

"You deal very well with words, Cage, but not enough to trick me."

"OK, listen, we have no peace if we're away from each other and we both have _this_ thing to deal with. What do you want me to do? I've already tried to sleep it off, think of gross things and even thought about gay sex. It didn't help much."

"What is wrong about gay sex?" Takahashi raises a brow.

"Nothing. It's just not my thing. If I thought of straight or lesbian sex it would've gotten worse."

"Have you ever tried gay sex?"

"Whoa, where are you heading to?"

"I don't know. I heard that business world takes _a lot_ of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you didn't start from the top. Are you telling me you never been harassed by someone, not even a woman?"

"Why do you care?"

"Nothing, just…" Kenshi tries hard not to laugh, "… you said it's not your thing, I thought you had tried and disliked."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, Cage, calm down."

"What? Bet you would like some of _this_?"

"I can't see _that_ ," Kenshi laughs. Johnny stands up, making both of them find weird the fact that neither their heat nor headache are back.

"Well, whatever. If I had this experience, what makes you think I would do it with you?"

"Gods, Cage, I didn't think of that."

"What explains the curiosity then?"

"Just this. Curiosity. I'm starting to think you would like me to bend you over these bars and give you some experience about it."

"No way… If we had sex one day, I would be the one fucking you, no doubt."

"You think you're so smart, Cage. I can make you orgasm without even touching you."

"Then come on," Johnny challenges, "Me against you. The winner gets to fuck the loser."

"I have no interest in men, Cage."

"You can't see me. If you win, pretend I'm a woman… or are you afraid you gonna lose?"

"You're far from scaring me, friend."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to hurt you, let's make this fair. No telekinesis, no ancient powers, the first to touch the other's rear with a full hand—and full hand doesn't mean finger tips or simple taps, means really grabbing it—wins."

"So if you grab my butt or I grab yours, we're done?"

"Seems fair to you?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Johnny shrugs, "But if I'm gonna fight naked, you're gonna have to strip too."

"Stripping was your choice."

"Come on, don't be a pussy."

Kenshi shrugs it off anyway. He is betting a lot of his integrity to this. So to think, he would not mind having a sexual relationship with a man. He cannot see the person he is having body contact, it makes much easier to accept someone's touch, but Cage… With him, it is not about the sex, it is about pride. Sex is just a prize included.

He strips off his clothes and stands in front of cage, mere feet separating them, erections pointing firm to upward directions (not totally straight in his own case), bare buttocks feeling the cold wind in the cell and body hair frizzing by the chill down their spine.

"Ready?" Asks Johnny, standing on his fight stance.

"Born and raised," Takahashi states.

The actor is the first to make a move, trying to use his Jiu-Jitsu skills to take Kenshi down. From then on, it would be easy to full his hand on the flesh of his ass, however, Kenshi senses his moves and step aside, pushing cage to the wall. His hand drives itself quickly in the direction of Johnny's ass but only find the stones. The actor rolls away and kick him in the chest.

Takahashi takes a few steps back and waits for his next move. They keep studying each other from afar. Kenshi does not want to cheat on Cage and use his telepathy to know what he is thinking, though it is a great temptation. The actor on the other hands needs to fight the urge to use his ancient powers to shut the guy down and palm his ass just fine.

They charge at each other again, Cage trying to drive his arms around Kenshi, but the samurai notices and stop his arms, using his own to pull Cage's up. The actor steps away and Kenshi forward taking by the arm and trying to pull him for a slap on the ass, but Johnny spins and his hand goes on the actor's hip. Kenshi senses he coming with his hand from behind and spins barraging it with his own arm.

This is a little more difficult than both thought it would be. Takahashi cannot play dirty with his powers, but he knows that Cage is planning something when he comes up again, this time his hands are going to Kenshi's head. The samurai avoid them and tries embracing Cage's body, however he steps back again as Takahashi thought he would do and so the samurai throws himself over the actor's body, both falling on the ground. Kenshi fits himself between Johnny's legs, his mouth being driven to Cage's neck and a bite set on the skin there and the samurai feels the actor's muscles tensing with surprise—a good one. His hands go down Johnny's hips and grab both buttocks with force and Johnny groans in disappointment.

"Come on! That was my plan," Cage says, apparently irritated.

"You shouldn't have charged first, then," Kenshi states, smiling to his face while Cage snorts.

Their erections are pressed together between their bodies, Johnny's hand holding Takahashi's wrist while the samurai's hands are still pressing his ass cheeks and the only support he has for his torso in the chest under him, going up and down, slick with sweat and hot from the battle. Both of them are breathless for a while and take their time to recover from it. Kenshi takes his hands out of Cage's ass and place them on the floor to take a little of support, while the actor places his hands on the other's chest applying a little force, but Kenshi will not let himself be pulled away.

"Trying to run from the deal, Cage? What are you afraid of?"

"Don't be cocky, you were just lucky," the actor scoffs.

"Come on, don't be a bad loser."

"Fine, if I'm gonna get fucked, no way it'll be done by a guy in blindfold," Cage's hands go up to his head and grab the fold's tips. Takahashi drive one of his hands quickly to his wrists.

"Do you really want to see this?" he inquires.

"I've seen blind people before," the other states, removing the blindfold. Kenshi's eyes are almost fully white. The irises however are two light-bluish balls right in the center. Cage does not punish himself from thinking that Kenshi is a very handsome man and would be even more—or maybe not—if his eyes were full of life again. "See? No problem."

"Pun intended?" Kenshi laughs.

"Not really," Cage laughs as well, "Can you really imagine me like a woman?"

"Actually, not," Kenshi admits, using his hand to caress Johnny's face, "If we were kissing, I would be filling the scruff of your beard and I see in your mind how you imagine yourself. I know you have a tattoo with your name in your chest and I know you have no breasts. I can feel your arms," his hand now go to Cage's biceps, "I know they are way bigger than I woman's would be and I'm right between your legs. Thought a lot of women have very muscular legs, I know the difference between yours and theirs"

"Like what?"

"Like the fur the grows up to your groing, but ceases when it comes to your buttocks because you depilate them."

"It's for hygienic issues," Cage argues.

"No complains," Takahashi grants "And the thing between them."

Both him and Johnny laugh to this.

"Are you really going to fuck me or the battle's gonna end this way?"

"It makes no difference for me, actually," Kenshi admits, "Would you like to do it?"

"Sounds interesting… I've never been on bottom before."

"So you had a man before," the samurai smiles victoriously.

"Boo-hoo, you got me," Johnny scoffs, "You know? There was a rumor on the magazine, but your blindness didn't get you to see it."

"Not interest in gossip," the other states. "But we are both naked right now and I am right between your legs, so I think it made no difference to me."

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Johnny surrounds Takahashi's necks with his arms and pulls him closer to kiss him. This seems like the only way to make the samurai to shut up and get to action. At first, the osculation is messy and uncomfortable, they don't know how to proceed, so Cage holds his friend's face and takes control on the situation, instructing him to open his mouth and receive the actor's tongue inside it. Cage tries licking his teeth and lips, before going to meet the samurai's tongue with his own.

Kenshi understands the move and catches up the rhythm to move his tongue alongside Cage's, both of them enjoying the contact. Their moves being facilitated by the sweat in their bodies, making them slippery for a pleasurable friction. Cage starts moving his hips to cause rasping between their cocks, which makes Kenshi's breath to hitch. He reached a good point there.

Soon they are both moving and kissing at the same time. Cage's hand around Kenshi's neck loosen and he pushes the samurai a little away.

"Ever blew a man before?" the actor asks.

"First time for everything," the samurai states, getting the message. He slides on Johnny's body until his face is right in front of the other's manhood.

Takahashi feels it with his hand. His scrotum is hairless but the upper part of his groin is covered by a soft amount of fur. The scent of the place is not the best, he has to admit it, but feels masculine and that is actually exciting. He puts his tongue out and licks the base of Johnny's cock, sliding it to his balls, managing to get one of them between his lips.

"Fuck!" Cage swears under his breath.

Kenshi circle his legs with the arms supporting himself with his the elbows. He then takes Johnny's length horizontally in his mouth and slides up and down, covering the external part of it with his saliva and making the actor moan a little more.

"Are you sure this is your first time?"

"Beginner's luck," the samurai jokes, before trying to take the tip of the actor's penis into his mouth. As he does, Cage hisses and curses one more time. Kenshi swallows most of it. His mouth is not deep enough to take it all and he will not risk going out of the limit. The last thing he wants is to cover Cage's lower part with his stomachic content.

This is no problem for Johnny. Kenshi does a miraculous job with his tongue and lips around his manhood. He moans all the times the flexible and wet muscle circle the tip of his cock or play around the shaft. It is so warm and soft for him to take it.

"What about here?" Kenshi asks, after releasing his cock for a while. His thumb teases Cage's soft entrance, making circles over it. Johnny's muscles twitch to the touch. They feel oddly satisfying.

"Keep it going," the actor encourage him.

Kenshi uses his arms to rise Johnny's legs and get a better sense of his entrance. It's warm and twitching, eradiating arousal. He cannot resist the temptation to lick it.

Cage arches his back as he feels the warmth of the tongue embrace his hole and an almost girly moan escapes his mouth. It is a totally new and marvelous sensation. His own hand grabs his cock and start stroking it to the wonderful feeling. Takahashi spares no effort to make him feel even better, using the tongue to make quick pokes on it or slight and soft circles. Cage cannot help but orgasm to it. His hand and torso covering with white, hot goop.

"Fuck… me… That was great," he says breathless.

"I could hear it," Kenshi plays.

"My turn," Cage drives Kenshi on his back to the sheet of moss. Was that thing always there? Well, no problem, it makes a soft floor for them. Johnny lies down between Takahashi's legs and engulfs his cock. The samurai has almost no hair in his body, except for the triangle above his cock, leading Johnny to think he is not the only one who shaves some parts of his body.

Kenshi's cock is not huge, but it's wide and Johnny has a good time trying to swallow the whole thing without grazing it with his teeth. Feels like trying to put a sausage in your mouth and he has no words to describe the taste. Maybe "neutral", but no totally. Cage takes back his thoughts and tries a soft bite on Kenshi's shaft, making the samurai swear. It sounds really exciting, encouraging the actor to use a little more teeth. The blind man does not moan much but he grunts a lot when Cage increases the pressure, that's what makes the actor know when he does something right. In a surprising moment, he feels the sticky liquid in the bottom of his throat while Kenshi keeps the swearing.

He quickly takes away his face and spits on the floor. The taste is not bad, but the texture is a little disgusting for him to bear and a bit nauseating.

"Sorry, I should have warned," Kenshi apologizes.

"No problem… What about you give me a little more tongue in the ass to make up for it?"

"You really enjoy it," Takahashi states.

"You bet I did," he says, lying on his belly and spreading his cheeks apart.

Kenshi kneels behind him and lowers his face right between the muscly buttocks, feeling the soft opening with his tongue again. Feels funny to tongue it while it twitches unceasingly and Cage moans desperately, spreading his cheeks more and shaking his hips slightly to make some friction. Kenshi makes himself stay doing it while Johnny is moaning. Cage's muscle twitch harder for a while and his breath hitches. Takes a moment for Takahashi to realize he came once more.

"You really, really enjoy it."

"Shut up and give me more," the author commands, pushing his head back to work.

Kenshi enjoys making him moan, but his mandible is getting tired from the job, so he backs off.

"What about we get to the real business?" he positions himself behind Johnny.

"Woah, wait up," Johnny refuses, "You know, with virgin-like guys you gotta use your fingers to help loosen up. I don't wanna feel like you're tearing me apart."

"Alright," Kenshi agrees. The actor sits on the moss and takes the samurai's hand, leading his index and middle fingers inside his own mouth. Takahashi can see how Johnny imagines himself doing it and the actor takes his cock with the other hand, stroking it slowly.

It is not enough to take an orgasm out of Kenshi though and the samurai takes his fingers out of Cage's mouth to make him get into position. The actor stays on all for, exhibiting his ass in the air and the other uses his fingers to stroke his entrance slowly. It is a little wet from the previous rimming section and Takahashi slips the first finger inside easily. Johnny gasps at the contact, it certainly bother a little at the first entry and totally hurts when Kenshi touches his deeper insides, yet not enough to kill the pleasure of the friction.

The samurai moves his fingers slowly, exploring the silky path he wants to be inside so bad. He feels less resistance and thinks that is the time for another finger. Cage hisses when the second digit goes inside and shifts a little on his position, so he is laying over his arms, his butt even more spread and upturn.

"Do you think you are ready?" Kenshi asks, removing his fingers.

"We can give it a try," the actor answers.

Kenshi guides himself to stay right in the entrance of Cage's hole and the actor is panting with anticipation. The head of his cock pushes slowly finding a little resistance and pops in surprising them both. Cage states it with a gasp.

Inch by inch, the samurai's cock invade him pleasantly as well as painfully, making him moan from both feelings and Kenshi stays still inside him as soon as he is fully sheathed.

"Whenever you want."

"Give me a sec, I'll do the work," Johnny breathes. His heart is racing and the sensation deepens when he moves slightly forward forcing his hole to free a little part of Kenshi's cock. The loss is a bit disappointing and he pushes himself back on it. He repeats this movement for as long as it feels comfortable for him and Takahashi starts moving along, making the way back inside more full of friction.

Their hips meet and separate in a slow pace and as soon as it feels good enough, Johnny's accelerates his gyration and Kenshi follows up. The sound of their flesh meeting ass to thighs is muffled by Cage's moans and Takahashi's grunts as they go on and on with the process.

"Wait, let's make this a little different," Johnny pushes his ass away from the samurai's cock and lays on his side, "Get behind me and keep going on."

Kenshi obliges, lying on the floor behind the actor and positions his cock. This time it enters way more easily and the movements do not need to be cautions while Cage holds his leg in front of his body, biting on his own knee to suppress the moan. His cock bobs on his belly but he won't give it any attention. He wants this to last. The pulsation on Kenshi's cock rubbing inside him feels greater than having any woman or being in the top with any guy.

Kenshi holds his ass and presses it firmly, hard enough to leave a read trail and burning sensation in the area. The samurai drives himself in and out of the actor in powerful strokes that make Cage rock back and forth with each strike of hips.

The tip of Takahashi's cock finds something inside the actor and it almost takes his breath away. He chokes on the air of his throat before recovering the breathing pace, which is quite accelerated.

"Oh, gosh, do that again, please."

"I won't take any longer, Cage."

"Do it while you can take, then."

Kenshi thrusts fiercely, trying to find the hidden pleasurable spot, each time he does it he is rewarded by one of Cage's reaction. Moaning loudly, screaming at the top of his lungs, clenching his ass around Kenshi's cock or gasping are the various way in which Cage lets him know that he did right.

"Cage, I'm going to…"

"Do it. Deep inside," Johnny glues his back to Kenshi's chest and uses his arm to pull his head to his own shoulder. Kenshi obliges, biting softly on the skin of Johnny's neck while he releases himself inside the actor's channel. Johnny moans openly while he feels the hot liquid feel him.

Kenshi retracts himself from Cage's hole and lets the actor turn to him so they can kiss one more time.

"I can feel it dripping," Johnny whispers, "It feels great."

"It's your turn," Kenshi says, "We can do it exactly like this."

The actor is about to ask how but he feels the invisible force envelope his cock while something hits him inside, his prostate gaining an amazing massage from the telekinetic powers. Kenshi kisses him through the stimulation and he moans on the samurai's mouth as much as he can, craving for more, closing his fist on the dark hair and holding on powerfully when his orgasm hits him. The spurts coming out of his cock like a squirt.

They both catch their breath after a few minutes only laid in each other's arms, Johnny resting his head in the crook of Kenshi's neck.

"It's strange," Kenshi mumbles suddenly.

"What?"

"You've been through three orgasms, I've been through two and yet our penises are rock-solid."

"I guess this is an indicative we should keep trying to lower them."

Kenshi smiles at the naughty idea.

"You want more tongue, don't you?"

"Just to help the pain out," Johnny says with a cheeky grin.

"Fine… Just to help the pain out."

"Mom," Cassie calls out, her team right behind her, distracting Sonya for her task to check the ground. Not that it will delay any progress, since the ground is yet intact since their arrival, "I came as soon as possible, is dad alright?"

"Did you have any clue of our fathers?" Jacqui cuts her. Takeda expressing the same inquisitor look.

"We don't have a clue where they are. It's been almost two hours since they disappearance," Sonya answers sorrowfully.

"But… There must be any clue."

"Major!" A soldier girl screams from afar. She approaches running among the trees, her arm bleeding furiously.

"What happened?!" Sonya runs to her, trying to check the wound.

"The trees… They got the agents that were with me, stabbed my arm and threw me away before enveloping them with branches. I tried to help but it was impassable," the girl cries.

"The agents that were with her are all male agents," Sonya analyzes quickly, "This forest has a serious deal with men. Takeda and Kung Jhin, take her back to the plane and help her with first aids, it's not safe for you in here. Cassie, Jacqui, with me, we have some wooden asses to kick and take our guys back."

The men obey her and so do the girls, following her to the depths of the forest. Sonya is not sure of what she will find but she will not stop until she has her friends back.


End file.
